Saimoe 2010: 1° gruppo 2° preliminari
Le votazioni del 1° gruppo dei secondi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 27 luglio 2010. Le prime 24 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le restanti sono eliminate. Risultati *'1^ 166 voti | Sangou Shizuku @ Kämpfer *'2^ 141 voti | Saikyou Tomomi @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'3^ 139 voti | Tsumuhana Isuzu @ Ookami Kakushi *'4^ 133 voti | Mashiro Rima @ Shugo Chara! series *'5^ 131 voti | Chou'un Shiryuu (Sei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'5^ 131 voti | Hirasawa Yui's classmate who sits next to her (Tachibana Himeko) @ K-ON!! *'7^ 125 voti | Kongou Mitsuko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'8^ 124 voti | Tomokane @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'9^ 122 voti | Hanasaki Tsubomi (Cure Blossom) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'9^ 122 voti | Mikogami Nagisa @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'11^ 115 voti | Liechtenstein @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'11^ 115 voti | Ekaterina Kurae (Katja) @ Seikon no Qwaser *'13^ 113 voti | Mikogami Rimu @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'14^ 108 voti | Hanazono Sakura @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'14^ 108 voti | Itezora Konayuki @ Katanagatari *'16^ 107 voti | Enjutsu Kouro (Miu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'17^ 106 voti | Matou Sakura @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'17^ 106 voti | Miyano Mayu @ B Gata H Kei *'17^ 106 voti | Hatena Yousei @ Gakkoii 1 Nensei ni Narou! Nyuugaku Quis *'20^ 101 voti | Kagurazaka Asuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'21^ 98 voti | Kurumisawa Ume (Kurumi) @ Kimi ni Todoke *'22^ 96 voti | Aria (Demon Sword of Wind) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'23^ 95 voti | Asagiri Kaname @ Ookami Kakushi *'24^ 92 voti | Ryougi Shiki @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *25th 91 votes | Maria @ Arakawa under the bridge *25th 91 votes | Yamamoto Mayumi @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *25th 91 votes | Raising Heart @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *28th 90 votes | Fuura Kafuka @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *29th 86 votes | Octavia @ Tears to Tiara *30th 84 votes | Mizuki Mana @ WHITE ALBUM *31st 83 votes | Fujikura Yuu @ Princess Lover! *32nd 82 votes | Kagami Kuro @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *33rd 80 votes | Marin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *34th 79 votes | Morikawa Yuki @ WHITE ALBUM *35th 72 votes | The player holding a parasol during the opening ceremony (Chee Myonfa) @ Saki *36th 71 votes | The player from Shiraitodai High with blond hair (Oohoshi Awai) @ Saki *37th 69 votes | Clan Clang @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *37th 69 votes | Hibino Fumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *37th 69 votes | Sonshoukou (Shaoren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *40th 68 votes | Hinata Natsumi @ Keroro Gunsou *40th 68 votes | Shimizu Miharu @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *42nd 67 votes | Lambdadelta @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *43rd 66 votes | Ushiromiya Natsuhi @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *44th 64 votes | Sokabe Megumi @ K-ON!! *45th 63 votes | Yano Ayane @ Kimi ni Todoke *46th 62 votes | Sanzen'in Yukariko @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *47th 59 votes | Disk @ NEEDLESS *48th 58 votes | Shalon @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *49th 57 votes | Karisawa Erika @ Durarara!! *50th 56 votes | Kobushi Abiru @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *50th 56 votes | Filicia Heideman @ So Ra No Wo To *50th 56 votes | The Miko with long black hair from the Miko's Team (Iwato Kasumi) @ Saki *53rd 55 votes | Erza Scarlet @ Fairy Tail *53rd 55 votes | Shinooka Chiyo @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *53rd 55 votes | Yuzuha @ Utawarerumono OVA *56th 53 votes | Hungary @ Hetalia Axis Powers *56th 53 votes | Yoshida Chizuru @ Kimi ni Todoke *58th 52 votes | Moukaku (Mii) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *59th 51 votes | Riannon @ Tears to Tiara *59th 51 votes | Maryan (Asagiri Maako) @ ToHeart2 adplus *61st 50 votes | Nishida Haruka @ Kanamemo *62nd 49 votes | Magical Kyouko (Kirisaki Kyouko) @ To LOVE-Ru *63rd 47 votes | Ushiromiya Kyrie @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *64th 45 votes | Noda Megumi @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *65th 44 votes | Tanya Akurou @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *65th 44 votes | Ryomou Shimei (Ashe) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *65th 44 votes | Caramel @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *68th 43 votes | Lucy Heartfilia @ Fairy Tail *68th 43 votes | Kotozuka Fumie @ Sora no Manimani *68th 43 votes | Hirose Sumire @ Saki *68th 43 votes | Mouri Ran @ Meitantei Conan *68th 43 votes | Linith @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *73rd 42 votes | Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream/Shining Dream) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *74th 41 votes | Fujiyoshi Harumi @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *75th 39 votes | Siesta 45 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *75th 39 votes | Dorm Supervisor @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *75th 39 votes | Shizuma Aine @ Asura Cryin' 2 *75th 39 votes | Karakuri Chachamaru @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *79th 38 votes | Tessou Tsuzuri @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *79th 38 votes | Morimi Saki @ Higashi no Eden Movie *81st 37 votes | Riri @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *82nd 36 votes | Belphegor @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *82nd 36 votes | Kasugano Urara (Cure Lemonade) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *82nd 36 votes | Isono Fune @ Sazae-san *85th 35 votes | Solva @ NEEDLESS *85th 35 votes | Yagyuu Kyuubei @ Gintama series *85th 35 votes | Hattori Yuuko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *88th 33 votes | Sakura @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *89th 31 votes | Takashiro Reira @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *89th 31 votes | Tsuyuri Kohane @ xxxHOLiC Rou *91st 30 votes | Ally Connolly @ Element Hunters *91st 30 votes | Hiiragi Rikka @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *93rd 29 votes | Amahara Kiyono @ Chu-Bra!! *93rd 29 votes | Nami @ One Piece *93rd 29 votes | Hitomi @ Angel Beats! *96th 28 votes | Yagiri Namie @ Durarara!! *96th 28 votes | Bunshuu (Iishe) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *98th 26 votes | Sawakura Misaki @ WHITE ALBUM *98th 26 votes | Dark Magician Girl @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie *100th 24 votes | Oribe sisters @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *100th 24 votes | El (Eru) @ Shugo Chara! series *102nd 23 votes | Hinagiku and Yukiji's foster mother @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *102nd 23 votes | Shuuyu Koukin (Meirin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *104th 22 votes | Kanden Yamaneko @ Kämpfer *105th 20 votes | Satsuki Kukuri @ 11eyes *105th 20 votes | Oora Kanako @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *107th 19 votes | Kakizaki Misa @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *108th 18 votes | Ikumi Kyouko @ Aoi Hana *109th 15 votes | Maria Ross @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *110th 14 votes | Shizuku Ishiki @ King of Thorn